Dragons of Unknown Fate
Wings of Fire is a very suspenseful series, with dragons dying or miraculously surviving being one of the elements. Although many characters are pronounced dead, there are still some whose fates remain unknown or uncertain. List of Dragons *'Addax', a SandWing soldier. He betrayed The Outclaws to get back to his family in Burn's army, but his fate is not yet known. *'Camel', one of Burn's soldiers. It is unknown if he managed to retrieve his eggs that were kept by Burn and is still alive. * Harrier, a SkyWing guard posted to guard Chameleon. Harrier was knocked out during Chameleon's escape, using his NightWing form. *'Moray', Shark's daughter and a member of Queen Coral's council. It is unknown if she survived the attack on the Summer Palace. *'Morrowseer', a high-ranking official of indeterminate position in the NightWing leadership and the father of Moonwatcher. Although widely believed to be dead, Tui has hinted that he may still be alive. He also may have been the cast of a dragon found on the NightWing island in Winter Turning. Since there has been massive debate, hinting, controversy, etc., he has been classified as "unknown fate". *'Snail', Flounder, Kelp, and Herring, the SeaWing guards whom Tsunami convinced to give her the key to unlock the chains on Clay's ankles. They may have been severely punished by Queen Coral but Snail was seen in Moon Rising (this could have been the same Snail, but this is not known for sure). *'Sora', a MudWing subject at Jade Mountain Academy, near the end of Moon Rising she was discovered as the one trying to kill Icicle and the killer of Bigtail and Carnelian, forcing her to flee. *'Umber', a MudWing student at the Jade Mountain Academy and Clay's youngest brother. When his sister, Sora was discovered as the dragon who set the fire, he was forced to flee with her. *'Whirlpool', a SeaWing scribe who worked in Queen Coral's council. Near the end of The Lost Heir, he was knocked into a moat full of hungry electric eels that have been confirmed to have shocks powerful enough to kill a dragon, who crowded around him after they shocked him, and it is currently unknown if he survived. Sutherland has hinted more than once that he might very well still be alive. *'Clearsight', a NightWing prophet who was in Darkstalker's time. After Darkstalker was sealed away in Agate Mountain, she was heavily hinted to set off for the Lost Continent. It is currently unknown whether or not she survived the journey and is still alive. *'Foeslayer', Darkstalker's mother, after being freed from her icy tomb in the Diamond Caves, was brought to Possibility by Prince Winter. However, Peril and Winter accidentally collided in midair just before they could enter the city, and Winter was severely injured. At this, Peril told Foeslayer to go find help. Foeslayer almost immediately flew away after that, and it is not known where she went or if she is still alive. *[[Princess Blaze|'Princess Blaze']], the youngest SandWing princess, survived Blister trying to kill her, but it is unknown what happened to her after Queen Thorn took the throne. *[http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Smolder Smolder], the last living son of Queen Oasis, was still alive by the end of the War of SandWing Succession, but it is unknown what happened to him after Thorn became queen. He might have become an Outclaw. *[http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Jerboa Jerboa], a SandWing animus that lived in Darkstalker's time. It is unknown where his whereabouts were, and little is known about him. *'Turtle', a SeaWing prince and one of the main character's, was imprisoned by Darkstalker at the end of Talons of Power. It is unknown what has happened to him afterwards. Gallery Sora.png Morrowseer~ Wanted Poster.jpg|Morrowseer Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Whirlpool Addax.png|Addax Stonemoverbyheron.png Sora-0.jpg|Sora Whirly.jpeg Caribbean reef shark.jpg ChibiMaker.Sora.jpg Sora-I'm Sorry.png Sora.jpg Addax-0.png Addax.jpg SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Addax's apology.png Whirly.jpg Awesome Whirly!.png SWIRLY WHIRLY MEME!!!!!.png Um... idk.jpg Morrowseer Awesomness Meter.jpeg Morrowseer is back by ask the dragonets-d7hml4e.png Morrowseer art.png Y u no like morrowseer.jpg Morrowseer by Tundra.jpg Morrowseer the great .jpg Morrowseer by Mystic.jpg Morrowseer Card.png Morrowseer (Wanted).jpg Morrowseer.jpg Morrowseer.png Morrow's Apology.jpg Morrow.jpg Whirlpool and Siphonophore.png SAVE WHIRLPOOL.png Whirlpool emoticon.png Cool Whirlpool.png Riptide&Whirlpool.png Whirlpool.JPG Whirlpool.jpg Whirlpool.png Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png SeaWing Whirlpool 1.png Army of whirlpool lovers.png ImageofMorrowseer.jpeg|By Sahel Category:Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Minor Characters